1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to solar simulators and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for simulating light. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for simulating light for use in testing solar cells.
2. Background
Solar energy systems convert light into electrical energy. For example, a solar energy system may use solar cells to generate electricity. The solar cells may be referred to as photovoltaic cells. A solar energy system may be used in different environments. For example, a solar energy system may be used in space, on land, in the air, and in other locations.
A solar cell includes semiconducting materials that absorb photons in sunlight. These photons may excite electrons and cause a current to flow through a semiconducting material. A solar cell may be evaluated based on its efficiency. The overall efficiency of a solar cell may be based on various parameters, such as reflectance efficiency, thermodynamic efficiency, charge carrier separation efficiency, conductive efficiency, or other types of efficiencies.
These efficiencies may be evaluated based on the environment in which a solar cell is to be used. For example, a solar cell designed for use in outer space may be different from one designed for use on the earth at sea level. The designs of solar cells may be tested through simulating the environment in which the solar cell will be used.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.